We will find our way
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Things will get interesting", you need to read that first ;) So this is about Tris going to college, and Four trying to make enough money to go to college. They will face some challenges because of the long distance, and also face some problems that they need to solve together. There will be fluff, drama and some surprises. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my, here it is! The first chapter of the sequel :D yay! Enjoy it! :D**_

Tris POV.

It's been four months since I left Chicago, four months since I left Tobias to go off to college. We had a great summer with the gang, we were together almost every day. I haven't seen Tobias since we said goodbye, only over video chat, and I miss him every day. Through the summer Uriah and Will received a mail from Navy, telling them that they were accepted. I must admit that I a jealous at Christina, Will is here and they look so happy all the time. Uriah and I grew a lot closer, and he is almost like a brother to me now. Lucky enough, we are all going home for Christmas and we are going to meet up in Tobias and Zeke's apartment.  
"I can't wait to get back! Aren't you looking forward to see everyone?!" Christina says as we are packing our stuff down.  
"Of course! Though I'm going to miss beer pong and flip cup" I say laughing.  
"We are so going to play it with the guys! We are going to kick their asses! Seriously if there was a World Championship in beer pong, we would win it" Christina says and zips her duffle bag.  
"I'm sure that it's a thing, there is Word Championship in mini golf!"  
"Well, we better get on the road! It's going to take like 11 hours before we are back in Chicago" We grab our bags and walk out of campus, to meet up with the guys. They are both leaning against a very tiny car.  
"Do you want us to drive to Chicago in that? Are you sure that the bottom will not fall out" Christina teases.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Now get in, I would love to be in Chicago before midnight" Will says.  
"It's 8 in the morning, freak" I say getting into the car.  
"Exactly"

* * *

After singing along on "I'll make a man out of you" for God know how many times, I'm starting to feel a annoyed. I look at my phone, and realize that we are only half way through. Suddenly Uriah grabs my face, and pulls it towards his.  
"SELFIE TIME!" He yells. I try my best to look normal, but I always end up looking like someone who is mentally ill. Uriah flips through the pictures, and then burst into laughter.  
"This so priceless!" He shows it to me, and let's just say that I don't even look human on that picture. I try to grab it, but he snatch it away.  
"Ah ah, this is going on Instagram!" He yells. "I'm sure Four would love to see this picture"  
"Speaking of Four, I haven't spoken to him all day. He doesn't answer my calls or texts. Maybe something is wrong" I say, while checking my phone for the 100th time.  
"Tris, stop being so worried! He is probably just at work" Christina says, I give her a skeptical look.  
"It's Saturday"  
"Whatever, stop being worried! You will see him in less than five hours" I let out a frustrated sound, and lean against the window. After about 10 minutes, I can't take it anymore.  
"Will, you need to find a place to pull over! I need to walk around a little, my ass is so close to falling off!" I say, a little harsher than planned.  
"I agree. I'm hungry!" Uriah says.  
"Uriah, you are hungry all the time" I exclaim.  
"Now I know that I don't want children! Seriously you too are acting like two 6 years old siblings. Grab a sneakers!" Will says, while looking after a place to get some food.  
"I don't think that a sneakers will help on their grumpiness" Christina says with a smirk. I laugh sarcastically.  
"Let's just make fun of us, because we haven't had sex in four months. It's not you have that problem, I'm sure the whole hallway is aware of your sexlife" Uriah says. Will and Christina look at each other, and then they turn red. I highfive him.  
"1 for the kids, 0 for the horny parents!"

* * *

After getting some food we are all less grumpy, and we are only 2 hours away from Chicago. My phone starts to ring, and it's a relief when I see that it's Tobias calling.  
"You son of a gun! Why haven't you been answering until now?" Tobias laughs.  
"Sorry babe, my phone has been on silent and I couldn't find it. Just found it, and saw that you have called 10 times. I thought something was wrong. Anyway, how are you guys?" I can tell that he is lying about the phone, but I don't want to discuss it here in the car.  
"We are fine, we are almost in Chicago. I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Really wishing that I could just see him right away, but I promised my mom to be with her tonight.  
"You promise that you will come over whenever you wake up, right?" He says, sounding a little disappointed.  
"Sure, I will be there the first thing in the morning"  
"Good, I love you. You know that right?"  
"Yeah I do, and I love you too. I'll see you soon"  
"I'm counting the minutes, beautiful"  
Then the line goes dead, and we are soon driving into Chicago.  
"I love the smell of Chicago at Christmas time!" Uriah exclaim, leaning out of the window like a dog. At this point his weirdness doesn't even surprise any of us anymore, so we don't comment on that. Moments later we are outside my door.  
"Thanks for a sweet road trip guys! I'll see you tomorrow" I grab my bag and get out of the car, and I climb the stairs in no time.  
"Beatrice is that you!" My mom calls.  
"I hope so" I say with a smile. She wraps me into a big warm hug, and it's too hard to hold back the tears. She pulls away, and she has tears in her eyes as well.  
"Look at you! So strong and beautiful! How the hell did this happen in four months?" She says looking up and down at me.  
"Too much workout. What about you? What did they say to that control thing on the hospital?"  
"Everything is fine, I'm healthy as a horse"  
I sigh in relief, and then the talking begin. After a lot of stories and 5 cups of hot chocolate, I start feel tired.  
"Go get some sleep, honey" I nod, and walk into my room. Not even thinking about changing, I just plop down and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a weird sound, I blink a couple of times and when it sounds like the sound is gone, I try to go back to sleep. Then it's there again, I look to the window and realize that there is a tapping on it. I get up, and open up the window. I see Tobias standing on the fire escape, he doesn't look good. Which I understand, because we are on the 5th floor.  
"What are you doing here?" I whisper yell at him.  
"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you. Can you please let me come in? I don't think I'm able to climb down this thing again" He says, his breaths coming fast. I step aside, letting him climb in. When he gets in, we just look at each other for a moment. Just enjoying the moment. Then we collide, I press my mouth to his and pull him as close as possible. But I want to be closer, I want to remove every little thing between us. Tobias must think the same thing, because he starts to remove my shirt. My hands reach for the hem of his shirt, and starts tucking it. He gets the hint, and removes his own shirt. I take a moment to look at him, I almost forgot how perfect his body is. I find him looking at me the exact same way, and a little smile is playing on his lips.  
"How could I forget how incredibly beautiful you are?" He whispers, running his hands up and down my bare sides. I let out a little laugh, as his hands ends on my thighs and he lifts me up. He carries be to the bed, and once we are in it, our lips meet once again.  
It's the perfect reunion.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in Tobias' strong arms, God I've missed being in them. Place a kiss on his cheek, and he slowly open up his eyes.  
"Good morning, Beautiful" He says while flashing me a tired smile.  
"Good morning. Do you want to go in the living room? We should get some coffee"  
Once we are settled in the couch with the coffee, I think it's time to catch up on some things.  
"How is work? The new kids, are they okay?"  
"It's fine, they are nothing like you guys though. Thomas talks about you all the time, sometimes I think he misses you more than I do" I laugh a little and shake my head, deep down Thomas is one hell of a good man. Then I remember what I really wanted to ask him.  
"So where were you yesterday, and don't lie to me this time" I say. Tobias looks at me a little embarrassed about being caught lying.  
"I was working, at The Pit"  
"You're working two jobs?" I ask surprised. He nods. "Why?"  
"I'm saving up money so I can go to college next year" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Yeah, smartass, I know that. But I thought you were making plenty of money already. Where did all they money go?" He looks away, not answering my question.  
"Tobias, what happened to the money" He lets out a sigh.  
"My dad took them, okay?! He wants me to repay him for everything. For college, for anger management and you name it!" He sounds frustrated, which I totally understand.  
"What a dick! How much do you need?" I ask, sounding almost as frustrated as him.  
"I'm not sure that I will make enough money" He says looking down. He looks up at me again, he almost whisper the next part.  
"You there is a way, that I can get in and it will only cost half of the money" I look at him for a second, then my eyes widen when I realize what he is talking about.  
"No way! You promised me that you would NEVER join the army!" I yell, I'm not able to control my voice in this situation.  
"I know, but if that's the only way we can be together for the next three years"  
"I will rather miss you every day in three years" I say, even though it sounds hard, it's the truth.  
"Don't be like that, Tris. We would be able to keep in touch"  
"Maybe, but this is not freakin' Dear John! People die in war! I can give you the money, I have plenty left from my father" When I say this the look on his face changes, he looks… Angry?  
"There is no way in hell that I am going to let you do that!" he exclaims.  
"Why? If it has something to do with your pride, then please get over yourself!" At this he stands up, looking me straight in the eyes.  
"I rather join the army and get myself killed, that taking your money" Then he walk over and rip the door open, and shut it hard behind him as he walks out.  
What the hell just happened?

* * *

_**I know there are some rules about, how you can come into Navy, but in this story i just made up my own rules and stuff. Hope you don't mind ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys are so amazing! I can't even believe how many people who follows this story already, I really hope you are going to stay for a while ;) Thanks for the kind reviews, I know that the chapter was a bit dramatic... LivFour; After your threats, I don't even dare to think about breaking FourTris or kill one of them. No that I was thinking about it before, but you made the point very clear.  
Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **_

Tris POV.

A couple of hours later, Christina comes to pick me up. I must admit that I've been crying a bit, this is not the way I wanted to spend the first hours with Tobias. My eyes must give me away, because when I get into the passenger seat of the car, she looks at me with worried eyes.  
"Tris, have you been crying?"  
"Yeah, just had a rough morning" I say, trying to push the topic away.  
"You wanna talk about it?" She asks, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just shake my head and look out of the window, but I can feel her eyes on me, so I give in.  
"Four came over last night, and this morning we got into a fight" I say, trying not to cry again.  
"Four and you? Fought? I find that very hard to believe. What were you fighting over anyway?"  
"Just some stupid thing; About his college money. Apparently he don't think that he can make enough money, and then he said that the last chance was to sign up for the army. Since I don't want that, I offered to give him my money" I explain. Christina's eyes widen.  
"You did what? Tris, I know that you did it because you are such a sweet person, but there is no way that a man would say yes to that offer" Christina says, starting the car.  
"Why not? It's not like I'm cutting off his balls. He is not less man because of it, it's just like a gift" Christina burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her free hand.  
"What? Why are you laughing? This is serious"  
"I'm sorry Tris, it's just sometimes when you say things. 'it's not like I'm cutting off his balls' It's just so you"  
"You know how men always says; 'I will never learn to understand women'? It's not like they are easy to understand either" I say crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I agree, sometimes they are weirder than us. But back to you and Four, if it's a stupid thing that you are fighting over, then you should just talk to him. You guys are amazing together, you can figure out anything" Christina says, I lean back into the seat and close my eyes.  
"Yeah, I really hope so"

* * *

When we enter the apartment, we are met with screaming and are soon tackled to the ground.  
"It's so nice to see you too" I say trying to catch my breath.  
"So, i think we got a little overexcited" Marlene says and helps me up, then I pull her in for a proper hug.  
"Seriously it's so nice to see you" I say, and walk around giving hugs to everybody. When I reach Zeke, I pull him aside.  
"Where is Four?" I whisper.  
"He is at work, I assume he told you he is working an extra job. Did something happen between the two of you? He was quite upset when he left" Zeke says in the same low voice.  
"We just have some things we need to talk through" I say and start walking back to the others, but Zeke grabs me by wrist.  
"Tris, promise me you guys will fix this. I hate seeing my best friend upset"  
"I promise" I say, and he nods and lets go of my wrist. Christina then comes over to us.  
"What are you two being all secret about?" She asks, already with a beer in her hand.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just telling Tris, how I'm going to kick you pressure college asses in flip cup" He says with a big smirk on his face.  
"Ha! You're so on! Come on Tris!" Christina grabs my hand drag me towards the table, I feel Zeke's arm around my shoulder.  
"Forget about the seriousness for a moment, let's have some fun, then you can solve things with Four and then we can go back to have fun" He whispers in my ear, and then pats me on the back.  
_oh yeah… fun. _

* * *

Turned out that it was pretty easy to have fun, especially with the best friends in the world and after three rounds of flip cup.  
"Come on! How are so good at this?! You're on the lacrosse team! You're not even supposed to drink!" Zeke exclaims.  
"What coach doesn't know, can't really hurt him" I say giving Christina a high five.  
"We need to dance!" Uriah exclaims, turning on the music and grabbing Marlene by the hand. "Happy" is blasting through the speakers, and even though I don't really feel that the song matches my feelings, I still join my friends. After a couple of songs I feel happy, and the fight with Tobias is just a blur. I'm just a happy normal teenager, not having any kind of trouble with my love life. I take Zeke's advice, I am forgetting about the seriousness and it works well until the music are turned off. My friends scream and give Tobias a group hug, while I just stand in the corner looking. His eyes meet mine, and in that moment I know I need to snap back to reality. He makes his way over to me, with an expression that I can't really read.  
"We need to talk" I say.  
"Yeah, let's go to my room" He leads the way and follow close behind, but we are not touching each other. Which is weird, since we would be all over each other by now. Tobias opens the door, and waits for me to go in before he close the door. I sit on his bed, and he keeps standing by the door with his back turned to me.  
"Listen…" I start, but he cuts me off.  
"No, don't apologize" He says, taking a deep breath and then turning around to face me.  
"I'm sorry for leaving like that this morning, I'm so sorry for getting so angry. I've been dependent on my father's money, and now I just want to be independent, I want to work hard for this and then get my reword: being with you" I smile a bit.  
"I'm sorry for freaking out, about the army" He takes three long steps toward me, and crouches down before me, taking my hand.  
"I shouldn't have brought that up, I know how you feel about the army. It's just…" He looks down for a minute, then he looks at me again with glassy eyes. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart, it really hurts me to see Tobias like this.  
"I miss you much. I miss you every single day. I know we are talking almost every day, but I just want to hold you. I want you to be right next to me so badly" He blinks a couple of times, and I can see a tear rolling down his cheek. I catch it with my finger, and then bring his face up to my level.  
"I miss you too, every day. There is nothing I want more, than for you to be there with me. I understand why you don't want me to give you the money" I can feel myself tearing up, so I press my lips to his.  
"Please don't cry, you're making me cry too" I say, laughing a bit. To my relief he laughs too.  
"Sorry, not very manly. Maybe we can see how much I need by the end of the school year, and then we can figure something out" He says, getting up straight, pulling me with him. I wrap my arms around him, and pull him into a big hug.  
"We will figure it out. We will find a way. We always do" I mumble into his shirt. "But now" I say, pulling away, and looking into his gorgeous eyes.  
"I want to get drunk and have fun with my friends and my incredible hot boyfriend" I say starting to walk towards the door.  
"I think that sounds like a plan, but first…" He grabs me by waist and presses me against the wall, his hands are resting on my hips. He leans in close enough to taste his breaths, but he pulls back when I lean in. He is teasing me. I my fingers in his belt loops and pull him against me, so he has to catch himself his forearms. I try to kiss him but he tilts his head to dodge me, kissing under my ear, then along my jaw to my throat. I can feel my breaths coming faster, and I sense a satisfied smile on Tobias' lip against my skin. I grab him by the collar of his shirt, and bring his face up to mine.  
"Would you kiss me already?" I hiss, he smirks and leans in a bit closer.  
"As you wish"  
Then we finally kiss, and it's a relief. I slip my fingertips under the waistband of his jeans, so I can hold him even closer. He lifts me up, and press me against the wall and I wrap my legs around him. I laugh into another passionate kiss, and then he pulls away. Looking me in the eyes.  
"I love you" He whispers, running his nose along my jaw. I kiss his neck.  
"I love you too" I say against his skin. When I meet his eyes again, they are full of eager.  
"I really don't want to go back to the others right now" He says. I reach behind me and lock the door.  
"Yeah, be neither"  
A growl escapes his mouth, as he us drop unto the bed.  
And we both forget about seriousness.

* * *

_**Happy? :P I would never break FourTris.. Come one... I'm not heartless :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**New chapter! Took a while, because I am working on another story too :P But enjoy :D**_

Four POV.

The next couple of day goes by fast, I'm working full time at The Pit and then I sneak into Tris' room at night. Waking up with her in my eyes every morning, it's like a gift from God. I can't even explain how much I am looking forward to be with her every day on college, hell I am even thinking about the time after college. Will we move in together? Will we get married? Maybe have some kids. I could actually picture this, we would be happy. Not that we are not happy now.  
"What are you thinking about?" Tris says, as she walks out from her bedroom. She is wearing the shirt I was wearing yesterday, it's almost like a dress on her so she is not wearing anything else. Damn she looks sexy.  
"I was just thinking about you" She smiles and sits down on my lap.  
"What about me" She asks, kissing my cheek.  
"About the future. Do you ever think about that?" I say, pulling her a little closer.  
"Sure, I am 19, the only thing I am worrying about is the future" She says with her beautiful laugh.  
"Am I a part of that future?" I ask, placing a hand on her bare thigh. Even though we are no longer afraid of intimacy, and sex is no longer a stranger. My heart still speeds up, when I touch her bare skin.  
"Of course, Tobias" She says looking at me with a questioned look. "Are you doubting my feelings for you?"  
"No! Not at all! I was just wondering, you are kind of young so…." She smiles slightly, and turns in my lab, so that she is straddling me.  
"Oh, you don't think that I'm thinking about marring you" She kisses my jaw. "Or moving in with you" She kisses the corner of my mouth. "or having kids with you" and then she kisses me full on the lips. It's slow and nice, and I slid my hands down to rest on the small of her back.  
"I was just making sure" I whisper, when we break apart.  
"You know, as much as I want to just stay here, we need to go. We are supposed to meet the others at the ice rink in 30 minutes" She gets up and walk towards bedroom, I tilt my head and stare at her perfect figure.  
"Stop staring at my ass" She says without looking back, I bite my lip and smile to myself.

* * *

Tris POV.

"Come on Tris! We haven't done this in years!" Christina yells. I am standing in line to rent some skates with Tobias.  
"Chill girl!" I yell back, paying the man for me and Tobias' skates.  
"When do you need to be at work?" I ask as we are walking to a bench.  
"Around 8. Wanna grab some dinner before?" He says, while struggling with his skates.  
"Sure. I was thinking about hanging in the bar tonight, with the guys, since you're at work. You know we could keep you company" I say, getting up. I help Tobias stand up, and we support each other as we walk to the rink. We start to skate around, or I skate and Tobias is pretty much just falls.  
"Tobias, I love you very much, but you are really terrible at this!" I laugh, he sits up and look up at me with his beautiful eyes.  
"No, I am just trying to make you look good"  
"Yeah right, here let me help you up" I say with a smirk, reaching down for his hand.  
"Wait a moment" He gets up one knee, reaching down to tie the laces on his skate. Suddenly I hear a squeal, I look around to find Christina looking at us with big eyes.  
"OMG! DID FOUR JUST PROPOSE?" She yells, making all people looking at us with sweet smiles. I can feel myself blush, and I want to kill Christina right now.  
"No, he is tying his skates! God Damn it woman!" I yell. She throws her hands up in mock defense.  
"Having as much sex as you two, you should get married before the child arrives" My eyes go wide.  
"You better start skating!" I yell and starting chasing her, she looks like a deer starring into the barrel of a gun and then she takes off. The others are cheering and laughing as I am chasing after her, it must look like a cartoon to them. I finally catch up with her.  
"Stop so I can kick your ass for being such a big mouth!" I yell after her, she just laughs.  
"No! There is nothing you can do to stop me" Oh really? I think, and then push her a little with my hand. Since she is skating with that much speed, she immediately falls. What I haven't thought about was that she landed right in front of me, so I crash and fall right on top of her.  
"Ouch! You are a lot heavier that you look! Get off" She grunts from under me.  
"Oh you want me to get off? I don't think so, I am very good here" I say jumping up and down a little.  
"Tris! The ice is freezing!" She wines.  
"Okay, then you need to promise that you will be keeping your big mouth shut in the future. Screaming proposal like that! It's like pretending a bomb is about to explode in the White House" I say.  
"Fine, I am sorry" I get up from her, and then help her up. I look at my watch.  
"Four and I are going to grab dinner, but we are going to The Pit tonight, right?"  
"Sure thing! We will meet you there. Speaking of Four, who is he talking to?" She asks pointing in a direction, I follow her finger and see him talking to another man. He looks like he is his mid-40's, and he doesn't look happy. I skate over to them, and when I am close enough I catch some of their conversation.  
"How long are gonna keep doing this? Why is at that you are ruing my life? Taking all my money" Tobias hisses. When I reach them, the other man look up at me.  
"Just remember what I said" Then he turns on his heels and walks away. Tobias looks pissed, so I place a comforting hand on his back.  
"Who was that?" I ask, rubbing small circles on his back. I can feel him getting less tensed. He lets out a sigh.  
"That, was Marcus Eaton, my 'father'" He says. I grit my teeth, and clench my fists  
"I'm going to kick his ass!" I exclaim, trying get off the ice. Tobias grabs my wrist.  
"He is not worth a fight, he will keep trying to make my life a hell. I will deal with it. Let get to dinner"  
I grit my teeth even more, and then turn around.  
"fine!"

* * *

"I don't understand why you are letting him doing these things to you" I say as we are having dinner.  
"Tris, it's not that easy" He says with a sigh, digging in to his food.  
"Why not? You're 21! He doesn't own you"  
"Tris, you don't understand what kind of power he has! If want to, he can get me banded from every University he wants" He says, throwing his arms up in frustration. I reach over the table, and take his warm hand in my.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just getting so angry! He is ruing your life"  
"No, he can do that" He says shaking his head.  
"Why?"  
"Because I have you. The only thing that can ruin me right now, is not being with you" I look at him in aww.  
"What did I ever do, to deserve such a lovely boyfriend?" I say smiling. He just gives my hand a little squeeze, and then goes back to eating.  
"I can't believe that Christina thought you proposed" I say laughing lightly.  
"Why? I thought you wanted to get married" He says, finishing his food.  
"I want to, but not now. We are a little too young for that" He shrugs, and pay the bill.  
"I don't know, love is love. Well I need to go to work now, you are going to come?" He asks getting out of his seat. The whole walk there, I was having this inner conversation. I am too young for marriage right? I want to wait right? Before I know it, I am pulled away from Tobias by Christina.  
"What the hell is up with you tonight?" Uriah says snapping his fingers in front of me.  
"Uh I am just thinking" I say, shaking the thoughts out of my head.  
"Well stop thinking, and start drinking!" He says putting a beer in my hand. That one beer becomes six, and after 3 shots I am pretty drunk.  
"Damn you, Christina! After you said that proposal thing, I've been thinking about it none stop" I slur.  
"Don't you want to marry him? He is so pretty!" Clearly she is just as drunk as me.  
"Of course I want to, but I am not sure it should be now"  
"Why not?" That's a very good question. Instead of answering her, I walk up to Tobias in the bar. He looks at me and smiles.  
"Hey babe. My shift in 10 minutes, you are coming home with me?"  
"You know that I love you very much right?" I say climbing up on a barstool.  
"Of course. Why do you say that?"  
"I just wanted to make sure"  
"Are you drunk?" He asks, giving me a big grin.  
"Yes" He walks behind the bar, and over to me.  
"Let's get you home, young lady" He says throwing his arm over my shoulder. He gets me into his car, and buckles me up.  
"I got one question for you" I say, as he gets into the driver seat.  
"What?"  
"Will you marry me?" He looks at me with his big blue eyes.  
"Sure" Leaning in to give me a kiss.  
"No, no! No kissing the bride before the priest says so!" I say leaning against the window, what the hell am I saying? I hear him chuckle.  
"Where do you want me to find the priest?" He says.  
"That's easy! You take me to Vegas now! But you need to get me a ring first, no real engagement without a ring! I want the stone to be the color of your beautiful eyes" I mumble, close to falling asleep. I feel a light stroke on my cheek.  
"Trust me I will"  
I am not sure that the last part he whispers is supposed to be for me to hear, but I do, but I am to tired to even think about it.  
"I will, sooner that you're expecting"


	4. Chapter 4

_**So it took a while :P Well, I'm going to make some time skips in this story. Because I don't want it to be a 'we go to college story', it will skip like 5 years forward, and then maybe another 5. Hope you're okay with that :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
P.s: Maybe I should tell you, that I actually proposed to my boyfriend while I was drunk. Like Tris did in the last chapter. Instead of a ring i offered him a bottle-cap. So very romantic :D**_

Tris POV.

Tobias has been acting kind of weird lately, like he is nervous and keeping something from me. I don't why he would be nervous? Maybe because we are spending Christmas with my mom and grandfather? Why would he be nervous about that? It's not like they are going to kill him.  
"Honey, are you coming with me to pick up your granddad?" My mom says, grabbing her keys and opening the door. I jump up from the couch, and follow her out.  
"When is Tobias coming?" She asks as we are seated in the car.  
"Uhmm, at 7 I think. It's okay if stays for the night right?"  
"Sure thing, you know I like Tobias. He can stay as much as he want"  
I give my mother I thankful smile.  
"Are you happy Beatrice? With everything?"  
"I am actually very happy. Sure it's hard to be away from Tobias, but it only makes every time we see each other more special. I know I am young, and every teenage girl says this but; I am sure that he is the one" She smiles at me.  
"I always feared that you would end up with some asshole, but Tobias is really the best of the best. I have a feeling that this will be a very special night" I give her a weird look.  
"Chill mom. Just dinner. Do you think granddad will like him?"  
"Sure thing, he likes everybody" We stop in front of his house, and he is already outside waiting for us. He gets in the backseat beside me.  
"Hey Sweetheart" He says and pinches my cheek.  
"Hey Pops. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing good, living the crazy life. Playing bingo, golf and hanging out with the guys in the other oldies. What about you? How is college?" I laugh.  
"College is great, just a bunch of awesome people. Playing a lot of lacrosse and learning a bunch about sports medication"  
"And you're still with … what was his name?"  
"Tobias. Yes, we are still together" I say, smiling at the thought of being with that amazing man.  
"Well, that is very boring! When I was I your age I had a relationship with several women" I stifle a laugh, as I hear my mom gasp.  
"Dad! Don't say that to her!"

After a bunch of granddad's women stories, we were finally making dinner. I was starving, and eager to see Tobias. I looked at my watch and it was almost 6. My mom looks at me.  
"Honey, can you go in and change into something nicer?"  
"Do you think my outfit is ugly?" I ask with a smile on my face.  
"No, not at all, but I do really love when you're wearing dresses" I laugh at her and shake my head.  
"Okay then, but only because it's Christmas" I walk into my room and look through my closet, I find a black dress Christina brought to me for my birthday. I haven't used it yet, I guess it's okay for the occasion. I put it on and look myself in the mirror, I really don't like to expose this much skin, but whatever. I guess I just have to endure it. I walk out again, and look at my mom with an expression that says 'this is good enough for you?'  
"Perfect, honey!" My granddad walks out of the guestroom, also wearing a nice outfit. He looks at me and puts a hand over his heart.  
"Oh! You gave me a heart tack. Look at you, so beautiful"  
"Look at yourself Pops!" There is a knock on the door, and I almost sprit to get it. I open it, and as expected, it is a very handsome Tobias. To my surprise he is looking at me, with the same expression. Like I'm the only one worth to look at.  
"Tris…. You… You look…" He stutters. I laugh a little, and reach out for his hand pulling him inside.  
"You look good too" I whisper in his ear as I pull him for a hug. He gives me a little shy smile, and then walk over to say hallo to my mother.  
"Tobias, meet my granddad. Granddad meet Tobias" They shake hands, and my granddad looks up and down at Tobias.  
"So you are the young man, who is screwing around with my granddaughter?" He asks in a serious tone.  
"Yes… Or I mean no…. I'm not screwing around with anyone…. Not that there are others than Tris.. What I mean is…" My granddad cuts him of with his deep laughter.  
"Take it easy son. Beatrice has told me all about you, and Natalie has told me how good a guy you are" He turns to me. "but maybe Greek God was a little too much" I immediately go bright red in my face, I slap his arms playfully.  
"Pops! You are making us embarrassed!" I take Tobias' hand and leads him to the table.  
"What's up with you tonight? You seem so nervous" I whisper.  
"Sorry, but you make me very nervous when you are wearing something like that!" I laugh and kiss his cheek, placing my hand on his leg. Moving it a little upwards, I can see his eyes widen and I smirk to myself as I move it up a little further. When mom comes and place the last things on the table, I remove hand quickly. Tobias shoots me a fake glare, and I give him a questioning look.  
"I'm sorry, did I make you nervous?" I whisper in an innocent voice.  
"You are going to pay" He whispers back, before putting on his 'I'm with my mother in law' face.  
The dinner is going great as always, Tobias is every parents in law's dream.  
"So is it nice to see each other? Can imagine it must be hard to be away from the one you love" My granddad says, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Yeah it is hard, we miss each other, but these days have been amazing. It's kind of sad that I am going back in a week" Tobias nods in agreement, I notice that he is texting someone.  
"So, have you two planned anything special for tomorrow?" my mom asks.  
"Well, my roommate isn't home, so I am thinking about making a nice brunch to the lovely young lady here" Tobias says, placing hand on my shoulder. I blush slightly.  
"You got her anything special?" My mom asks. Tobias' expression suddenly changes, I can't quite read it. Look like a mixture of serious and nervous, he turns to me.  
"Uhm, yeah about that. Would you mind if I gave you my present now?"  
"I guess not" I shrug. He takes a deep breath, and then gets up from his seat.  
"It's in my jacket, two seconds"

Tobias POV.

I excuse myself from the table, after I've send the text to Zeke. Telling him and the others, that they should come now. I feel my pulse rising, as I am looking through my pocket for the little box. When I find it I take a moment to get my pulse steady, and to run over what I am going to say. When I finally pull myself together, I walk with long strides over to the table. Natalie flashes me a little knowing smile, Tris looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes.  
"So what do you got for me?" She asks with a smile. I take one last breath, and get down on one knee.  
"Tris, I know that we have only been together for a little over a year and that we are very young, but for me that doesn't mean a thing. Not when I love you as much as I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be there for you whenever you need me. So therefor, I would like to ask you" I pause to pull out the box and open it. "Would you do the honor of marrying me?" She looks at me with big glassy eyes, and she really takes her time. For a moment I am sure that she is going to say no, but then a small smile appears on her lips.  
"Of course. Tobias. Don't be so silly" She says touching my cheek. I let out a huge sigh of relief, and slip the ring on her finger before kissing it.  
"I told you it would be a special night" Her mother says, whipping a tear away.  
"You knew?" Tris asks looking confused.  
"Yeah, I kind of felt like I needed to ask for your hand" I look down shyly, she laughs and place her hands on my hot cheeks once again.  
"You are so old fashion" She says, and pulls my face towards hers. The kiss we share is amazing, and I smile into it as I hear her granddad yell "bravo!" When we break the kiss pull her into a hug, and we stay like that until there is a knock on the door. Natalie gets up.  
"Who might that be?" She asks sarcastically, and then walks to open the door. Our friends storms into the apartment, all the girls screaming and if I don't mistake…. Uriah too?  
"Let me see your hand!" Christina screams. Tris gets up and join her friends. She looks at me, and shakes her head.  
"You asked them to come? What if I said no?"  
"Then this would have been slightly awkward" I state. She flashes me a cute smile.  
"I would never say no to you"  
"aww" Everybody says.  
_Oh this is actually also a little awkward. _

Tris POV.

This is so strange! I'm engaged! I should have guessed it, that was why he was acting so nervous. I'm sitting on the fire escape, sipping of a beer. The others are inside, throwing my engagement party. I smile to myself. Who would have thought that my life would look like this now? God it feels good.  
"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing out here?" Tobias' head is sticking out of the window.  
"Hey babe, just got tired of all the screaming" I say smiling at him. He laughs.  
"I understand that" He starts to crawl out of the window.  
"No don't come out here, no need to make you uncomfortable. I am coming in"  
"Hey Tobias, can I talk to my daughter for a second" My mom voice comes from behind.  
"Sure, I will just see you in there, Beautiful" He gets out of the way, so my mom can climb out to me. She sits down next to me.  
"I can't believe that you are so big now. You're engaged. It's so unreal" I laugh in agreement, and look up at the sky. It makes me think about one person, not a person I think much about, but right now he pops into my head.  
"What do you think dad would have said to all of this?" I ask. She frowns.  
"He would have hated it, he would have hunted Tobias down. But your dad was soo old fashion too" I smile to myself, because that is exactly what he would do.  
"I hope that he is up there somewhere, looking down knowing that I'm as happy as I will ever be"  
"It's a little unreal isn't it?" She asks nudging my side.  
"It is indeed, and I feel like yelling it. Just to that it's real"  
"Then do it!" I look at her weirdly, and she just nods. I feel my lungs with air.  
"I'M EN-FUCKING-GAGED TO TOBIAS EATON!"  
_Oh my God, Tobias Eaton is my fiancé_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry guys, but this is a short chapter.. I will make it up to you with an extra long one next time, and I will try to have it done by the weekend :) Hope you will enjoy anyway.**_

Tris POV.

After that Christmas everything went on smoother, it wasn't that bad going back on campus. Sure I missed him a lot, but every time I looked down at ring, I knew that he was at home waiting for me. Before I knew it was summer, and it was time to go back home. I was nervous, since I wasn't sure if had made enough money. We never really talked about it, since it was an annoying subject. Once again we are on a road trip back to Chicago, this time it's better since it's warmer.

"Do you know if Four is going to come back with us after the summer?" Christina asks.

"No, not yet. I don't even know if he has enough money, and if he does he still need to take that test. I cross my fingers"

"We all do, you are so much more fun when you are having sex on a daily base" Uriah says smirking. I smack him on the shoulder.

"Shut up! I don't even what to know why you have been observing that!" I say, and we all laugh together.

I lean against the window, imagining that maybe when the summer is over, I will be leaning on Tobias' shoulder instead. With that thought I drift off, dreaming about Tobias' beautiful eyes and about the wedding. When I wake up we are already half way there, and we've stopped to get something to eat. We are sitting on a Subway.

"So when is the wedding gonna be?" Christina asks, like she has been watching my dream.

"Not right now, dude I am in college. I can barely afford to buy the books for next semester. How the hell am I supposed to pay for a wedding?" I say with my mouth full of sandwich.

"Who cares about the party? I'm only thinking about the dress!"

"What a surprise, I don't care about the dress really. I just want to marry the man I love" I say shrugging.

"Oh how cute… NOT! You are going to wear a big ass white dress! And Marlene, Lynn and I are going to wear some kick ass sexy bridesmaid dresses!" Her voice is pretty loud, and it earns some glares from the other people at the diner.

"Chill, babe. For your information, Tris actually can't be a white bride?" Will says.

"And why the hell not?" Christina exclaims. Damn, why the hell does this girl cares so much about dresses?

"Because the bride wears white to show that she is a virgin, and after the engagement party, we all know that Tris isn't a virgin" He smirks, the other two laughs along and start saying a lot of inappropriate stuff about that episode.

"Jesus, why does your guys always have to talk about my sex life?" I say throwing a tomato slice after Will.  
"It's just funny. Back to the wedding! You guys need to be in a tux…" She keeps talking, but my thought aren't really with her anymore.  
_God damn, Tobias is going to look sexy in a tux. _

* * *

My mom opens the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Your big smile is kind of freaking me out" I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Sorry, honey. It's just always great to see you when you get home" She whispers in my hair, I look behind her and see Tobias sitting in the couch. He flashes me a big smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask breaking away from my mom, throwing myself into his arms.

"Well I invited him over, the door is an easier way in. Since he climbed the fire escape last night" We both look at her.

"Oh please. This walls aren't sound proof, and you are not as quite as you think" She laughs. Tobias and break apart and looks down on the ground. I've never tried anything so embarrassing. My mom laughs even more.

"Oh God, look at you two. I've never seen that kind of red before! I'm going out, so don't worry about me" She grabs her keys and purse and walks out of the door with a little wave.

"Well that was awkward" I whisper. Tobias grabbed me by the elbows and pulled me towards him, he leaned down and placed a long sweet kiss on my lips.

"There is something I need to talk to you about" He says gesturing to the couch.

"What's up?" I say, tucking my legs under me.

"Well, as you know I quite the job at the school and The Pit don't need me anymore. I still need some money to go to college, but my grandparents got me a job at an amusement park where they live. So I'm going to live with them for the summer" I nod. To be honest I am a little sad, because I was looking forward to be with him this summer. But I know that he is doing it so we can be together more.

"That's cool, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" My eyes widen.

"Tomorrow? Already?" I know my voice is showing my disappointment.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. They say that there is a job open for you as well, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Be there for the summer, you need money as well and my grandparents really want to meet my fiancé" He smiles a little and I smile back. Though I know that my mom would like me to spend my summer here, I know that she wouldn't mind me going with Tobias.

"I will talk to my mom about it, but of course I want to be with you" I say leaning in to kiss him.

"Well, shouldn't we take advantage of the fact that your mom is out?" He asks in a husky voice as we pull apart.

"I like the way you think, Eaton" I say with a wink, and pull him up by the collar on his shirt.

_Will is right, I really can't wear a white dress._


	6. Chapter 6

_**As promised!; A pretty long chapter! The next chapters there will be a 4-5 years time skip ;) Hope you will enjoy.**_

Tris POV.

It took a little to convince my mom that I should go with Tobias, but after I promised to use some of the money for a weekend trip back to Chicago when I started in college again. The ride to his grandparents was nice, we talked, laughed and sang along to stupid songs. Some of them of course was One Direction, which is theworst inside joke ever. Everything was fine, until he brought up the worst topic ever; His guilt.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I've taken your teenage years away from you" He doesn't look at me, he just keeps his eyes on the road. I let out a huge sigh. _Not again.  
_

"Tobias, we already had this conversation. You are not taking anything away from me, I love you" I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand, and I can see him soften a little.

"You're 19, you should be out there getting drunk, making out with 100 of guys and throwing up. You shouldn't be wearing a wedding ring and being on your way to your boyfriends grandparents' house" He shakes his head, and now he is just annoying me.

"Pull over and stop the car!" I say taking my hand away from his face.

"Tris.."

"If you don't stop the car now, I am going to yell 'kidnapped' out of the window!" He sighs and find a place to pull over, I open the door and walk over to his door. I rip it open and pull him out, I pull off my ring and hand it to him.

"You that I regret this? Ask me again" He looks at me like to know if I am serious. Then he gets down on one knee, and looks up at me.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. You wanna ask again?" I say as he slides the ring on my finger, he chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. Sorry! I will stop now"

"Promise?" I ask pulling him closer to me.

"Promise" I holds his hand over his hear, and flashes me his famous grin.

"Okay, now you may kiss your future bride" I say with a wink.

So he does, on a scary parking lot in the middle of nowhere. But that's the thing about moments with Tobias, they are perfect no matter where they are.

* * *

When we pull into the driveway we are immediately greeted by his grandmother.

"We were just starting wondering where you guys were" The woman says as he pulls Tobias into a big hug.

"We just had to clear something on the way. Meet Tris, my very beautiful fiancé" He put a hand on her back, and leads her toward me. I extend my hand, but instead of shaking it she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Tobias has told us so much about you, it's good finally to meet you" I pull away and smile to her widely.

"You too, Mrs. Johnson" She pinch my cheek lightly.

"Oh my dear, call me Ellen. Let's get you two inside, the pie is almost done" She turns around and walks into the house, Tobias comes and grabs my bag from my hand.

"She is amazing!"

"Wait till you taste her pie, it's the most amazing thing!" He says with a childish look on his face. "After you my lady"

I walk past him and he slaps my butt playfully, which makes me giggle like a little school girl. When we step into the house everything seems perfect, and you can't help feel welcome. There is a loud bark, and I am suddenly on the floor with something wet in my face.

"Thor! Down boy!" Tobias yells and the big Shepherd gets off me, leaving me absolutely breathless.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. He usually never does that to strangers, he likes you" I laugh and walk over to the dog that is now licking Tobias' face. I bent down to scratch the dog's head.

"You're one hell of a cute dog huh buddy?"

"He sure is. My mom loved Shepherds, so one day when i was 15 or something I decided that i wanted one. My dad didn't let me keep it, of course he didn't, so my grandparents took it" I nod and look at the pictures on the wall, there is one of a beautiful young lady with a young boy on her hip. I smile and look at Tobias.

"That's your mom and you?" I point to the picture. He smiles, probably at the memory behind the picture.

"Yeah. I think I was about 5 here. One hell of a terrible kid"

"She was very beautiful, I can see where you got your beautiful blue eyes from" He looks at me with a crooked smile.

"You think I have beautiful eyes?" I push him playfully.

"Shut up"

"Love birds, the pie is ready. Come in and sit, Tobias can you get your granddad? He is in the garage"

Ellen calls from the living room. I walk in and take a seat in the couch, it only takes a minute before Tobias comes back with his granddad.

"This is Tris, and this is my granddad Vern" I shake his hand firmly, and he looks down at me impressed.

"That's one hell of a handshake. Well she is a lot prettier than you described her" He says and pushes Tobias a bit.

I can feel my face heat up, what the hell has he been saying about me?

* * *

After hours of talking, we get settled in Tobias old room. It's such a teenage boy room! There is a Hendrix poster, on the wall is written 'Fear God Alone' with spray paint. My eyes fly to the beauty in the corner, a Gibson Hummingbird!

"It's so beautiful!" I whisper. "Can I touch it?" He laughs at me.

"Of course, go ahead" I pick up the guitar and sit on the bed, I strum a few times and even though it's not tuned, the sound is beautiful. I look over at Tobias, and hand the guitar to him.

"Play something for me" He takes it and start tuning it, when he is done he looks at me nervously.

"I don't know…." He stutters.

"Come on! You made me sing in front of the whole school, now you are going to sing for me. One of the first things you told me about yourself, was that you played and sang. So now you are going to show me" I hand him the pick, and he sighs and takes it. Starting to play the Harry Potter theme, he flashes me a cheeky smirk.

"That's actually really cool, but quit that now. Play something and sing along" He sighs.

"Fine! God, you are so demanding" I kiss him on the cheek.

"Yep, and you love me"

"Well I don't know about that"

He starts strumming some random chords, and after sometimes he start playing an intro. When he starts singing I'm in shock, his voice his amazing.

_There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it._

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_There's a house on the hill,  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work everyday,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it._

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you._

_..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy. _

_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

_There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it._

I look at him, my mouth probably hanging slightly open. He puts down the guitar and shrugs.

"That bad huh?" He says and smiles shyly.

"That. Was. So. Hot" I manage to say before I crash my lips against his. He chuckle lightly against my lips, before pulling me closer to him.

_God, he really is perfect_

* * *

We have been here for two weeks now. We started working at the amusement park the day after we arrived; I am working on the games while Tobias is working at the rides. The days are long, but the payment is great and the people are awesome. Only problem is that I am eating way too many Corndogs.

"Hey Tris! You want one?" James, one of my coworkers, asks and shows me a Cola bottle. I take a closer look at it, and the liquid is a little too light brown.

"What's in it?" I ask with a grin.

"Just whiskey, you know it's Friday and we are allowed to have a little fun" He says and hands be the bottle, I sit on the counter and takes a swing. It's not strong, and I can't barely taste the alcohol.

"Taking a break babe?" I feel strong hands on my waist, and a moment after the familiar scent hits my nose.

"Just a little one, you?"

"Naaah, was just going to get some cleaning stuff. Some dude threw up all over the roller-coaster" James laughs, and hands him a bucket and some paper.

"Good luck with that"

"Thanks. We still have more fun though" Tobias says.

I hand him the Coke, asking silently if he wants a sip. He gladly accepts, the moment it's in his mouth he spirts it out. Earning big laughter from both James and I.

"Is that whiskey?!" He exclaims handing the bottle back to me.

"See we have way more fun here" I say smiling, he shakes his head and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm going now, see you later beautiful" He points at James. "And you better not get my girl drunk"

"She is safe with me" With that Tobias turns around and walks away.

"For how long are you staying again?" James asks and takes place beside me.

"A little over a month, then it's time to get back to college again"

"How come Four never joins us when we are at the bar? He doesn't like us?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! He is just studying, he need to take a test when we are going back. Then he can get into college"

It's true, Tobias always goes straight home to study. We haven't really been together a lot lately, though we are seeing each other every day. I kind of miss him.

"That's really romantic, but there are people who wants to win that giant ass panda. So back to work" He says and jumps down, walking back to his own booth.

"Hallelujah! More work!"

* * *

When we finally close up, I change my 'Games' shirt and pull on my top. Ready to head out with the other guys, even though I feel bad that Tobias needs to go home and read. I start walking back towards the other, when I feel a hand wrapping around my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tobias says in an amused voice.

"To Nightfever, with the other. You're coming?" I ask in an excited voice.

"I am, but first I am taking you on a speed date!" He says leading me in another direction, we walk for a couple of minutes until we reach some old roller-coaster carts.

"So what is the occasion?" I ask snuggling into his side as we sit in one of the carts.

"Just thought it has been a long time since we've been doing something like this. Just want to know how you are?" I chuckle and smile up at him.

"Yeah, I kinda miss your surprises. I'm very good, how about you Mr. Eaton? How is the studying going?"

"Very well Miss. Prior, I am almost completely there. I will pass that test for you, don't you worry about that" He plants a kiss on the side of my head.

"Well then, would you like to join me for a night out? We are talking karaoke bar and cheap drinks" I say in a fake over excited voice, he shrugs and stands up.

"As long as it's with you"

The bar isn't really crowded, but there are plenty of people. Tobias drink and are having fun with the other, and when he jokes about his burning passion for One Direction, they convince him to sing What Makes You Beautiful. I must say I've never laughed harder in my life, it's awesome to see this side of him. Being carefree, happy and goofy. I'm really looking forward to when all of this hard work is done, and he can show this side of him some more.

* * *

The months flies by and soon I'm back on campus, almost ready to start school. To both Tobias' and mine big disappointment, he didn't pass the test. I was so shocked, that I didn't even know how to comfort him when he called. He assured me that he would be fine, and that he could get his job back, but I was still sad. I guess I realized how much I would miss him, because I was just getting used to the thought of him being here. I'm almost all alone on the hall, since everybody is on the fields ready to watch some stupid soccer game. I dial in his number and wait to hear his voice. When he answers, I just start to sob into the phone.

"Tris? You okay?" He asks concerned.

"No. I'm coming home! I don't want to be here without you" I say trying to control my voice.

"Don't be stupid, Tris. You will do fine without me, you just need to get back in there" He says trying to calm me down, but it doesn't work.

"No, I will not! I want to be with you more! This is distance is killing me" I half yell.

"Stop crying, beautiful. I need to go now, but I will call you later. Just cheer up a bit, okay?" His voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"okay"

"I love you"

"Love you too" I say and end the call. A minute after Christina comes in, looking at me confused.

"What are you doing in bed? The game starts in an hour!" Christina exclaims, trying to drag me out.

"I don't feel very well, can't I just stay in?" I say wiping the years away with my sleeve.

"No, I want let you stay here crying. I get that you miss him, and that it sucks that he isn't coming, but you're going to let me try to cheer you up! So come with me. I promise that you will feel happier after" I look up at her with a skeptical look.

"Promise? So if I am not feeling happier after, I get to burn five of your favorite dresses?" She thinks for a moment, tapping her chin.

"Yes. Now come"

I sigh and get up. We walk over to the stadium, and find the others. We sit with Will, Uriah and some other lacrosse people.

"Look who is back! Trissy Poo!" Uriah yells, I smack him in the back of his head.

"Look who is going, if you say that one more time" He rubs the back of his head, while looking at me with fake hurt eyes. The players run onto the field, and I already miss the warm of my bed.

_"Before we start the game, we will like all Navy students to give a warm welcome to one of the team's new players: Tobias Eaton" _The speaker says. I lean over to Christina.

"I think that I'm getting crazy, I just heard him say Tobias' name" I whisper.

Christina looks at me with a big smirk, and then she points up to one of the screens. I look up to see a close up to a very handsome man, dark toned skin, a spare upper lip, hooked nose and dark blue eyes. Wearing jersey number 4 is _my _Tobias.

"You knew" I stutter to Christina. She nods. "What the hell is up with him and his sick surprises? Just like when he proposed! This is going to end me!" I exclaim.

I watch the game, or more like I watch him, and I'm only waiting for the final whistle. I don't even bother caring about the result, I just run down to the field and go straight against the man with number 4 on his back. I tap him on the shoulder, and he turns around with huge grin on his face. Before I can even think about it, my hand smacks him across the face.

"I guess I deserved that" He says shaking the slap off.

"Damn right you did! That was one hell of a sick surprise! Don't ever do that again!" I say pointing him in the chest with my finger.

"You said that you were missing surprises!" He exclaims. I try not to laugh at his silliness.

"God I hate you right now!" I say as a laugh escapes my mouth.

"Oh you love me, and just admit that you want to kiss me right now" He says while stepping closer to me. I frown, and cross my arms over my chest.

"I am pretty sure that you're are the one who wants to kiss, since you are leaning towards me"

"My fiancé is so clever" He whispers before cupping my face in his hands, and closing the last distance between us. The kiss is passionate and full of mixed emotions. When we pull apart I rest my forehead against his.

"You're an idiot" I whisper.

"Yes, I'm your idiot and look" He lifts up my hand and points to the ring. "I'm going to be your idiot for a long time"

"You are going to be my idiot forever" I say

"Forever"

He kisses my forehead, my cheek, my neck, my lips and, at last, he plants a soft kiss on the ring.

_We finally found a way.  
We found our way._

* * *

_**To be honest; I really think about deleting the story, I feel like it's rubbish... Like it's not even worth reading... **_


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out that all of you like the story! Which is great, and makes me very happy! Guess I'm just too selfless to see what I'm writing is good (hehe ;)) So I will not delete the story! I will try to make it better, any ideas; Please just write to me! ;)

Be brave guys!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jesus Christ! It took me like forever to update this! I am freakin' sorry! I finally feel like i know what to do with this story, and I will be updating more often from now on! That's a promise! Hope you will enjoy it :)**_

Tris POV.

***5 years later.***

So everything worked out with the college, and we really had some amazing years. I got my degree in sports medicine, and Tobias got his in sports science. I moved in to Tobias apartment, the one he shared with Zeke. We lived there all three of us. In a way in felt like I was living in an episode of How I Met Your Mother, only differences; Zeke wasn't really there since he found a girlfriend, Shauna, we never hang out in a bar and we rarely see each other. On a second thought, our life is nothing like How I Met Your Mother.

"Good morning, Beautiful" Tobias says as he walks into the kitchen in his sports outfit.

Tobias and I both work with a semi-professional soccer team, him as a coach and me as trainer/medic. The team is for young boys with a troubled past, just like Tobias and I. The Team is called "The Factionless" because they all felt like they didn't belong anywhere.

"Good morning to you too, handsome. Are you ready to go?" I ask grabbing the car keys and giving him a quick kiss as I walk past him.

"Sure thing" He says.

His voice still sounds sleepy. It's kind of adorable. The ride over there is fast and not really eventful, Tobias is planning todays practice, a little late as usual. We climb out of the car, and the boys are already ready on the field. One of the boys, Jason, lights up when he sees me. He is one hell of a little charmer, and he is always faking to be hurt to get to talk to me.

"Good morning Coach! Morning Tris! Did you do something different about your hair today? Well you look really beautiful" He says flashing me a toothy grin, I shake my head and start walking towards my office. I can hear Tobias shouting.

"Okay boys! Let's do some warm up! I want you to run 15 times around the field, and then you can give me 50 push ups and 50 sit ups. You can thank Jason for this. Punishment for trying to flirt with my fiancé! If any of you needs to speak to Tris, she will be at her office. If any of you fake an injury and find out, you will feel very sorry! Get yourselves together horn bags, I know she is beautiful, but she is mine. Deal with it, and get to work!"

I laugh to myself and shut the door to my so called "office", really it's just an old locker room. It's not really the best job, and I am not even getting paid half as much as Tobias. But for now it's fine, but it know I need to find another job. It doesn't take much more than half an hour before the first boy knocks on my door, it's Liam. He is the sweetest boy I've ever met, his situation is the same as it was for Tobias. His mom is dead and his dad isn't really the best dad in the world, he gives me a nervous smile as he sits down in the chair before me.

"So, how is it going with the elbow?"

"Okay I guess, it doesn't hurt as much as last time we talked, but it still hurts" He says shrugging.

"I'm afraid that the damage is permanent, because you didn't get the right treatment the first time. Does it hurt when you move it, or only when you put pressure on it?"

"When I put pressure on it"

"Alright, that means no more pushups for you. Take of your shirt I need to take a look at your back" I say getting up from my seat.

"Why?" He asks a little nervous.

"Because if you're using the muscles on your right side more than on your left, then there can be some damage on your back as well. I need to take a look at that"

"I don't want to" He says, it's barely a whisper. I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Liam, what happens in here stays in here. I am not going to tell anybody anything"

"Not even coach?" He asks looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, not even coach" I say.

He hesitates for a moment, before he stands up and pulls his shirt off. It takes all of me not to gasp. His torso is covered in bruises, I don't even understand how he is able to breath. I look at his ribcage and there is a big dark spot on one of them.

"Your back looks fine, but I need to take a look at your ribs. Okay?" He just nods, and I press my fingers along the damaged rib. Lucky enough there isn't a fracture.

"No fracture, but you must be sore as hell. Do you want an ice bath?" To my surprise he nods, and we walk into the bathroom to get it ready for him.

"I will just leave you to it" I say and start to walk out of the door.

"Hey Tris" I turn around. "Thank you" I smile at him and walk back into the office, finding my phone and looking through my contact list.

_Hey Harrison.  
Long time no talk, hope everything is okay. Listen, I need your help. Is there any way that I can come by your office later today? –Tris Prior.  
_

It doesn't take more than five minutes before he answers.

_Prior, what a pleasant surprise.  
Everything is just fine. Hope is the same for you. I'm at my office between 4 and 6 today, you can come around there. See you later. _

* * *

"Hey Babe. Ready to go home? Christina texted me, said you didn't respond. Asking us out for drinks with her and Will later. I just said yes" Tobias says as we meet on the parking lot.

"Hey. Listen I need to go somewhere, can I just meet you there. Going to The Pit right?" I ask unlocking the car.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Just going to meet someone, it shouldn't take long. I will be at The Pit at 6"

"Cool, you don't need to drive me. I will just go to the gym, see you later beautiful" He says with a smile, and places a kiss on my lips.

"See ya" I get into the car and drive away.

The police station isn't that far away, and when I get there I climb the stairs and walk over to the reception.

"Hey, I am looking for Harrison's office" I say to the friendly looking lady.

"Just down the hall and then the last door on your left, my dear"

"Thank you"

I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in" A deep voice says. I walk in and take a look at the man who sits behind the disk, he looks just as remembered him.

"Good to see you, I haven't seen you since your dad's funeral" He says as he shakes my hand.

"Yeah, you too and thanks for seeing me" I say as I take the seat in front of him.

"Sure. So, what are you doing now? Working?"

"Yep, I'm trainer for a semi-pro soccer team. 'The factionless' maybe you've heard about it?" I ask. He lets out a sigh, and leans back in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess that is why you are here then. Troubles with some of them?"

"No, I am just really worried about one of them. His dad is very abusive, and the kid is scared as hell" I explain.

"Yeah, we have a lot of those cases. We can't really do anything about it, it's the boy's words against the father's" My eyes widen.

"What? You tell me that you can't do anything?! The man is using his son as a punching bag!" I exclaim. The thing that makes me so angry is that I'm imagining how it must have been for Tobias, not getting any help, not having people believe him. Being alone with it.

"Tris, you can't actually prove that it was his dad. He could have got hurt in a soccer match"

"Harrison, the boy looks like he has been run over by a bus. And I can see that some of them is from self-defense"

"Doesn't prove that it is his dad, it's sad but true" I frown and get up from my seat.

"Seriously, what the hell are you guys doing here?! Driving around eating doughnuts and drinking coffee, this should be an easy case!" I exclaim, trying to control my frustration. Harrison looks at me and chuckles.

"Have you ever thought about working for the police? It's just someone with that attitude we need" I look at me like he just told the biggest joke in the world, expecting him to laugh and hint that it was a joke. But apparently he is serious.

"Tell me, that brain of yours, is that functional?" I say starting to walk towards the door.

"Your dad always thought you would end up in the police or the military. 'That girl got a warrior's heart' he always said. Just think about it, I can't really imagine that you can live of being a trainer for a semi pro soccer team"

When he finishes I walk out of the door, and head straight down to my car. On the way back I am thinking about what Harrison said, and I know that he is right. Actually I've always wanted to work in the police, so maybe it isn't a bad idea after all. When park in front of The Pit, I see Tobias, Will and Christina waiting outside. When she sees me she squeals and run over to me, and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She screams right into my ear.

"Jesus, we saw each other three weeks ago. No need to damage my hearing woman" I say pulling away, walking over to hug Will and kiss Tobias.

"So where were you? Since you and Tobias didn't come together?" Christina asks as we sit down and order our food and drinks.

"I was at the police station, talking to one of my dad's old friends. Needed some advice with one of the boys on our team" I explain.

Tobias gives me a worried I realize that he probably thinks that there has been a problem with one of them and me.

"No, it's not such a problem" I say.

"Who is it? And what is it?" He asks.

"I can't tell you that"

Our food and drinks arrive, and that gives me and excuse to drop the subject. Though I can see that Tobias isn't going to let it go.

"So enough of the boring stuff, when are two getting married? I've been engaged for five years!" Christina says, rubbing her hands together. I think she wants this wedding more that we do.

"Yeah, and you have been asking for four. Seriously Christina, I told you that it happens when it happens. Right now we can't even afford the invitations" I say looking at Tobias, who looks like he is trying to figure something out. What's up with him?

"Hmmmm…. It's just that I don't want mine wedding to be before yours" She says, pretending to discreetly showing off her hand. And it's first now that I notice the diamond ring on it.

"Oh my God! Congratulations guys!" I say getting up to hug them both, so does Tobias.

"Thanks! Engagement party next weekend, everybody is coming, which mean that you NEED to come" She says pointing at us, with a serious face on.

"Of course we are coming" Tobias says and wraps his arm around me.

I can't believe that they are engaged too, now we just need Marlene and Uriah.

Jesus Christ… We are adults now.

* * *

When we get home I am totally exhausted, the night turned out to a wedding planning night. It actually scares me how much Christina has thought about mine and Tobias's wedding.

"So tell me, what was it about one of the boys?" Tobias asks as he is undressing, getting ready for bed. I'm brushing my teeth, and yell to him from the bathroom.

"I can't tell you, i promised not to say anything. Like i promised you not to say anything, wouldn't you be disappointed if i did it anyway?" He mumbles some kind of respond, he doesn't sound satisfied by the answer, but he decides to let it go anyway.

"Poor Will, he is not going to get a say in the planning on their wedding" Tobias says as we crawl under covers.

"No, she is pretty extreme"

"Is it a problem for you waiting? Or do you want to get married soon?" Tobias says and pulls me closer to him, I snuggle into his chest.

"No, of course not. We are waiting because our life isn't stabile yet, I need a new job and we need a place to live" I trace patterns with my fingers on his naked chest.

"About that, Harrison asked me if I wanted to work in the police"

"And you said yes?" He asks shifting a little, so he can look at me.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. But I want to"

"As long as you promise to be careful, and don't be all reckless all the time" He says smiling a little.

"You're sure that you are okay with it?" I resting my head on my elbow so we are on eyelevel.

"Of course I am. To be honest, I really don't like you giving massages to all those horny teenage boys" I smile and place soft kisses on his chest.

"You know that I only enjoy massaging your muscular back" I whisper, biting his earlobe. He groans slightly pinning down on the bed.

"Do you think that you can take that uniform with you home?" He asks in a husky voice that makes me want to through myself at him.

"Maybe I should get in first" I say, putting my hands around his neck.

"Yeah, until then…."

He stops himself and crashes his lips against mine, I smile into the kiss when I feel his hands slipping under my shirt. I pull him closer to me by the hem of his boxers, my hands grabbing on to his tensed muscular back. It doesn't take long before there is nothing between us.

"I love you, and I will make you my wife soon"

With that I let the pleasure take over, and just give in to the act of love.

* * *

_**I need to ask you about your opinion on intimate scenes? Because I am not sure if I should write more details, or whaaaaaat :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while again, but I've been busy! Started working out again, working out 6 times a week and it takes a lot of my energy.. But I'm trying my hardest to find time and energy to write. For all of you amazing readers, I am sure it will be no problem :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter ;)**_

Tris POV.

So it's been a couple of months since we talked about me going to the police academy, everything is still being arranged. Alongside with that, we are planning our wedding. We were kind of forced to throw it soon by Christina, so we decided to just give in. Of course we are looking forward to it, and I must admit that I am IN LOVE with my dress. So in love that I am sneaking a peek at it every night, Tobias just shakes his head. I've been feeling a little weird the last couple of weeks, but maybe it's just wedding nerves.

"Have you been gaining weight?" Christina asks as I am trying on the dress for 100th time.

"Maybe? Not sure" I say shrugging.

Christina looks at me up and down, like she is trying to figure something out.

"what?" I ask, but she just keeps looking at me. Suddenly her eyes widen, and I can almost hear things click inside her head.

"I know I always ask about you and Four's sexlife, but this time it's serious; Did you and Four have unprotected sex?" She asks. I know where she is going, and I really don't like it.

"You said you were feeling weird, maybe there is a connection?" She asks.

"No, no way! I can't be pregnant" I exclaim, pulling out my phone to check my calendar. And to my horror, I am two weeks late.

"Well, there is only one way to find out" Christina says and grabs my hand, helping me out of the dress and into casual cloths.

We walk down to the pharmacy and buy a test, we practically run back to the apartment. The two minute wait, is the longest two minutes in the world. I pace back and forth in the bathroom, biting my nails.

"Could you stop doing that? It won't make the time go faster" Christina says and look down at her watch, I stop and force myself to sit down on the floor.

"Time" She says, and I grab the thing and stare at it. First I am rushing so much that I am not really looking, but then I narrow my eyes and then drop my arms to my side.

"I am pregnant" I whisper, I can see that Christina doesn't really know how to react. I know that she is head over heels about this, but she doesn't know how I feel about this. How do I feel about this?

"Tris, it's going to be fine" She says and sits down beside me, I lean my head against her shoulder.

"No it's not, how are we supposed to make enough money? I can't get into the police academy when I am pregnant, and we barely make enough money to feed ourselves now. What when we are three?" I am babbling and I can feel tears pressing through my eyes.

"Shhh… Tris, you shouldn't think about it that way. You can just keep the job as trainer for some time, and we will all be here to help you" I nod and wipe my tears in my sleeve.

"Now that we are past the serious talk, can I just say something?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"THAT BABY IS GOING TO BE THE MOST GORGERUS AND CUTE BABY IN THE WORLD" She squeals, I chuckle and think about it. I must admit that she is right, if it's going to have some of Tobias' beautiful features.

"Are you going to call him or what?" She asks getting up, pulling me up with her. I think for a moment, and Tobias is stressed out in the moment. The wedding, the job and I don't think that dropping a baby bomb will make it any better.

"No, I can't tell him that. He is stressing out already, telling him this two days before the wedding is going to destroy him. I will tell him at the wedding, So you need to shut your mouth, and you are not telling Will! He is so going to spill it when they go out tonight" I say pointing at her, she throws her hands up in mock defense.

"I am not saying anything, besides we are going to hang out tonight remember? The girls are coming over later and you young lady, you can't touch a single drop of alcohol. Do you understand?" She asks pointing at me the same way I did a minute ago, and now it's my turn to throw my hands up in mock defense.

"Ay ay captain"

"I can't hear you" Christina yells and I just shake my head.

"No, just no"

* * *

"Tris! What's up with you tonight? You haven't even smelled to the wine? Are you sick or on a new fancy healthy lifestyle?"

Marlene exclaims, she is fairly drunk like the rest of the girls. Even though Christina promised to stay 'clean' with me, but she stumbles around like the others. I just shrug and ignore the question, not really sure if I should tell them. I am not quite convinced that they can keep their mouth shut, not about something that big.

"Well, now we need to talk about the groom… That's tradition, so I must say that Four is like the hottest guy in the world. Even though I am with Uriah and all that, but Four is a ten!" Marlene says, and all the other girls nods in agreement. I just look at them with wide eyes, looks like they have no trouble drooling over the man who is my husband in less than two days.

"You are so right girl! Remember back in the days when he was teaching gym, sometimes he was wearing that skintight t-shirt. Best time of the week, I could just grab that chest and…." I cut Christina off.

"Okay that's enough right there, no more talking about how nice his body is. It's making me VERY uncomfortable" I say and they are all silent for a moment, before Christina speaks up again.

"Just one more thing though, judging by the size of his body, he must have an enormous d…" Before the last word slips out, I cover her mouth with my hand. Since everybody figured what she would say, they're all laughing their asses off.

"So how about one last Never Have I Ever as a single lady?" Shauna says. Thankfully she is not saying inappropriate things about Four, probably because she is dating his best friend.

"I would like that!" Knowing that I need to lie my way through that game, since I can't drink anything.

"I am going first! Never have I ever had sex in the woods" Marlene says. I don't need to lie about this, Christina takes a shot (no freakin' surprise), Lynn takes a shot (Big freakin' surprise). We all look at her with our mouths hanging open.

"With who?" We almost all say at the same time.

"Al" This makes our eyes widen even more, if even possible.

"What?! No way? When did this happen?" I ask sitting on the edge of my seat.

"6 months ago, when we were out on that camping trip" Lynn says and shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"Ew! You borrowed my sleeping bag!" Marlene says and gags.

"Whatever! Never have I ever had sex with my teacher" She smirks at me, and I smirk back as I don't touch the shot glass.

"He was suspended when we had sex the first time, so technically he wasn't my teacher" I explain.

"Never have I never kept being pregnant from my friends" Christina smirks, and I shoot her a glare. Way to go, I knew she couldn't shut up. Marlene looks between me and Christina, before she screams.

"OMG you are pregnant! That's why you haven't been drinking! That's so sick!" All the girls squeal and capture me in a group hug.

"That explain why you are getting so fat" Lynn says. I push myself away from then.

"Hey, hey! I am not fat! At least not yet"

Then they all start talking about how fat I am getting, and how nice it will be for them. Looking skinny, it's kind of depressing so I am relieved when Tobias calls. I excuse myself and walk into another room.

"Hey you"

"Hey Beautiful, how is everything?" He asks, he sounds a little tipsy but nothing compared to what I feared.

"Just fine, the girls are talking about me getting fat. It's very nice to listen to" I say sarcasm dripping of my voice, he chuckles in the other end.

"You? Fat? More like the most sexy body in the world" I laugh one hard laugh.

"You must be drunker than I thought"

"We have been over and over this, for five whole years" Tobias says chuckling a bit.

"Five damn good years" I say as I am thinking back.

"Yes, and I can't believe that I am finally about to make you mine forever"

"So you are ready for tomorrow?"

"I was born ready, how about you Mrs. Prior? Soon to be Mrs. Eaton"

"Mrs. Eaton… I like it. I am ready, I've been for a very long time" I am about to say goodbye, when Marlene burst in through the door.

"Oh sorry! Is it baby daddy?!" She yells, and I swear my eyes are about to pop out of my head and my heart about to jump out of my chest. For a moment I think about murdering her, and then she start to yell again.

"Congratulations, Four! Going to be the hottest dad ever"

With that she walk out again, leaving me with a silent Tobias in the other end. For a moment I pray that he hung up before she came in, but then I hear him breathing heavily.

"Tris… What was that?" He stutters, I pinch my nose trying to find a way out of it. But a voice in my head makes me realize how ridiculous that is;

_Oh just stop it, there is no way out of that.  
_

So I take a deep breath….

* * *

_**Bam bam, how is he going to take it... Calls of the wedding! Jk :P**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Maan, I am kinda sad that some of you are unfollowing the story because Tris is pregnant now. But if you 'hate' those kinda stories I understand, nothing to do about that really. Well, then for those of you who is still with me; I hope you will enjoy this. **_

Tris POV.

"Tobias I think it's best if you get home, I will tell the girls to get out" I say, there is silent in the other end and after a couple of seconds the line goes dead. For a moment I am not sure that he will come home, maybe he is too pissed. Well I am going to throw the girls out anyway, after this the mood is pretty much killed. I walk in to find them all laughing about some video on the computer, I let out an exhausted sigh and they all turn their head towards me.

"Who's dead?" Shauna says while trying to control her laughter.

"Marlene if I wasn't so tired" I say giving Marlene a death glare, she throws her hands up in front of her and looks confused.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Yeah what did she do?" Christina repeats.

"Well, she decided to yell 'Congratulations babydad' into the room, while I was on the phone with Four" I say pointing at Marlene, Christina mouth goes into an 'o' shape.

"How did he take it?"

"How do you think? He just found out that I am pregnant, and he didn't find out from me. He is hurt and angry, and he is on his way here now. So I need to ask you all to leave this apartment now" I say and wave my hands towards the door, they all look up at me with pleading eyes.

"Awww…. Can't we stay? We can hide in the closet, we really want to hear this conversation" Lynn says, and the others nod their heads.

"You are insane. Of course you can't stay, my life is not some crappy reality show. OUT!" I exclaim and grab Christina pulling her up, the others follow her without my help and mumbles something about me being boring on the way out. When the door shuts I try to clear my head, and think about how I'm going to handle this the best way as possible. After going over the conversation over and over again in my head, I am almost asleep on the couch. I am pulled right back when I hear the keys in the lock, Tobias walks in and it looks like he is sober now. Wonder why.

"Sorry it took so long, I walked not sure it would be safe to drive" He says, he sounds like nothing is wrong. He sits down beside me, turning his body so that he is facing me. I take a deep breath.

"Tobias, I am pregnant" I whisper reaching for his hand, he lets me take it with no hesitation. I can see him smile slightly.

"When did you find out?" He asks, I am surprised that he isn't angrier, not that I complain.

"Earlier today"

"Why didn't you call me right away?"

"I wanted to wait until after the wedding, you've been so stressed lately and I didn't want you to be more stressed out and…" He puts a finger on my lips to stop me.

"Tris, I am not stressed. I am just fucking nervous" I look at him in wonder.

"Nervous? About saying 'I do'"

"Not just that, it's just that I am going to make you mine forever. It makes me nervous as hell, what if screw up, what if I say something wrong or step on your dress during the dance and then you fall and…"

This time it's my turn to cut him off, but I do it with my lips. He kisses back after a second, and I can feel him smile into the kiss. When we pull apart, I look into his deep blue eyes. He has this big grin and spark in his eyes, something I have only seen a couple of times.

"I'm going to be a dad. We are having a baby" He whispers, and I swear I can see a tiny tear forming in his eye. It effects me, so a tear escapes my eye too. Tears of happiness, we are going to have a little mini us.

"We are going to be parents. I love you so much" I say and place a soft kiss on his lips, he pulls back and strokes my cheek.

"I love you too" Then he leans down and place a kiss on my stomach.

"And I love you"

* * *

When I stand there, right in front of the door to the church, I am about to hyperventilate. The thought of Tobias being right in there waiting for me, and to know that in 30 minutes we will me Mrs. and Mr. Eaton, it makes me want to bail out. It's just like standing outside waiting for your last final, and I think I am going to throw up soon. My mom stands beside me, trying to calm me down, but with no luck.

"I would've liked you dad to walk you up to him, he would probably cry like a baby. He was so sensitive" She says with a smile of the memory, I can't help but smile too.

"Yeah, but I rather have you by my side!"

We hear the march starting and I know it's my cue, my mom gives my hand a squeeze before we walk through the doors. Everybody gets up from their seats and all eyes are on me, I get nervous as hell and concentrate on finding one pair of eyes. I swear I could find them in any crowd, and in some weird way it calms me to see that he is just as nervous as me. He looks at me like I am the only thing worth looking at. For me he is defiantly the only thing worth looking at, he looks so amazing in his black tux. My mom 'hands me over' to Tobias, and he gives me a hand to help me walk the last two steps.

"You are so beautiful" He stutters, I smile and behind me I hear my bridesmaids saying 'aww'. The priest starts with his traditional speech, and Tobias and I just look at each other through the whole thing. Not taking our eyes away from each other once, not even when we need to say the famous 'I do'. When I say it, I realize that we are married now. And it makes me want to through myself at him, but I control it until the priest gives us permission.

"You may now kiss the bride"

And so he does, he grabs my face and crashes his lips against mine. The kiss is full of passion and pure love, and I can feel the room disappearing. I don't know how long it last, but it feels way to early when someone clears their throat and we pull apart. He grabs my hand and we start walking out of the church, getting greetings from everyone on the way out. When we get out of there my jaw hits the ground, I look up at Tobias silently asking him if he is kidding. He just nods and smiles.

"We are going to drive in an Aston Martin! My freakin' dream car, God I love you so much" I say kissing him one more time, before getting into the car. Everybody stands and waves as we drive away, and I wish that we could just drive away. Just being alone for some time, but the party is waiting for us.

The party is perfect and everything is just amazing, and we even get through the first dance without tripping or looking terrible. We eat and drink, and soon it's time for Tobias' speech. I can feel him tense up a bit, and I know that know is the time. He taps his glass with his fork and gets up from his seat, he grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and clears his throat.

"First of all, thank you for being here with my lovely, now wife, and I. You guys are amazing, and to see you be so happy on our behalf, almost makes our hearts melt.  
Tris, we were never supposed to end up like this. Who would have guessed that right? When I started working as your gym teacher, and gave you the hardest times, making you hate me. I know that you thought that I hated you too, but I really didn't. You caught my eye right from the start, I wanted to know more about you and soon I figured that you were the one. You were the one to break down my walls, you were the one saving me from being this grumpy guy and you were the one to steal my heart. That's right, I got my heart stolen by am 18 years old school girl, and now it's yours. And today I promised that it's yours to forever keep, and I know that you will protect it well. Tris gave me these amazing news yesterday; that we are going to be parents in a little over 6 months and I can't wait to start a family with you. I love you, always have always will"

At this point I am crying a river, and I mentally thank Christina for giving me waterproof mascara. I get up from my seat and kiss him, hearing the others slamming their hands down the table and cheering. Some of them look shocked about the baby news, especially my mom who I forgot to tell. I need to apologize for that, but not now, now I am going to enjoy this moment.  
A moment of true happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I am so freakin' sorry that about not updating in like what... 80 years... But there has been some sort of personal problems, which has taking a lot of my energy and also killed my mood badly. Besides that; I've been working out a lot, like 6 times a week and I lost 20 pounds! woop woop.. Anyway, i feel better now so I am almost positive that I will update all my stories in the next days :) Hang in there guys :) You are awesome and I hope you can forgive me, but I guess you all know the feelings that I am dealing with in the moment :)  
Much love from me ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!

So once again I've been very inactive... sadly... The reason is that I got a job... I am now working most of the week in a daycare, which takes much of my time and more important; it takes most of my energy. But I got a couple of off days this week, so hopefully i will be able to update one or two stories before the weekend.


End file.
